metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Uboinik (Shambler)
The Uboinik (Russian: Убойник, literally "murderer" or "killer"), also known as the Shambler in the English dub of Metro: Last Light and Metro 2033 Redux, and the Automatic Shotgun in Metro 2033 is an automatic revolving shotgun that was created from scrap by the metro dwellers at some point after World War III. Overview The Uboinik is one of the most iconic weapons of the Metro Series, featured prominently throughout the game and on numerous promotional materials. It is also one of the more useful guns in the game, being effective against virtually any opponent once up close. Unfortunately, like most shotguns in the series, it has quite a sluggish reload rate, as well as a slightly confusing reloading system. The Uboinik has a six-chamber cylinder design similar to a revolver, but utilizes spring clamps instead of solid chambers, hence the cartridges are not fired from this location, they are only temporarily held in place before they are fed into the chamber for firing. The mechanism is a short recoil-operated toggle joint system similar to that of the Luger P08 or its predecessor Borchardt C-93. After a shell is fired, the barrel and toggle assembly (both locked together at this point) travel rearward due to recoil. The toggle strikes a hook that rotates the cylinder, causing the knee joint to hinge and the toggle and breech assembly to unlock. At this point, the barrel stops its rearward movement, but the toggle and breech assembly continue moving (bending the knee joint) due to momentum, extracting the spent shell from the chamber and ejecting it. The toggle and breech assembly subsequently travel forward (under spring tension) and the next shell from the cylinder is loaded into the chamber. When tapping the "reload" button, Artyom loads one shell and cocks the gun. After that, he can load four more shells out of the remaining five since the lower clamp is blocked. After firing off three shells, Artyom has to manually cock the gun again and chamber the next shell to overcome the gap left by the empty clamp. Additionally, after firing once, the empty chambers are exposed and a full six shells can be loaded. When holding the "reload" button, Artyom loads four shells into available clamps, cocks the gun and loads the remaining two. Reloading can be interrupted at any point. Likewise, empty clamps can be loaded at any time unless they are blocked by the mechanism. Dropping the weapon by picking up any other secondary weapon will empty all clamps and reloading can be repeated from scratch. Metro Last Light/Redux version The Shambler in Metro Last Light functions in a similar principle to the Uboinik in 2033, though the functional design has been altered. The entire toggle action was flipped 90° clockwise, allowing the gun to eject empty cartridges to the side as opposed to straight up, the main advantage of this is that it allows the mounting of optics directly over the action without interfering with the ejection process. Gameplay-wise, the Uboinik's unusual reload mechanic has also been altered for easier understanding; instead, it always reloads six shells when the reload button is tapped, unless the player interrupts the reloading sequence by firing the weapon, this also prevents the gun from potentially chewing up ammo without firing. The melee attack was removed in Last Light and aiming via sights is now possible, the bayonet attachment was removed as well, but can still be used by NPCs. Although not being able to attach bayonet or capable of melee attacks, the Shambler has a wider range of choice for attachments. Metro Exodus In Metro Exodus, the Uboinik returns as a formidable shotgun, but it can now be heavily customised like other weapons in the game. One feature is the option to choose between different magazine types, from drums to traditional box-style mags. Some attachments essentially turn the Shambler into the Saiga or Abzats from previous games, two weapons that are absent in Metro Exodus. Note: Attachments in Metro Exodus can be found in multiple locations and even equipped on human enemies' weapons. Therefore, the locations listed below may not be the only places to find such attachments. * Saul will drop a Shambler on the rooftop after he attacks you in The Caspian. This will most probably be the first Shambler most people will find in Metro Exodus. It comes with no attachments. * The shotgun silencer and green laser sight can be found equipped on an Ashot at the end of a small canyon directly across (north) from the Aurora, at the start of The Caspian level. Simply strip the weapon to gain these attachments. * A Shambler equipped with the long barrel and the 6-shot fixed cylinder can be found on a box on the floor of the control tower in the helicopter base, in the far south-east corner of The Caspian. * The fixed cylinder and closed reflex sight can also be found inside the large shipwreck the slaves are dismantling near the west side of the Caspian. It is on some boxes close by the ladder that leads to the motion sensor suit upgrade. A Gatling and a Bastard will also be nearby. * The ten-round magazine can be found on a Shambler along the road you take to reach Anna in the Caspian, near a collection of bodies inside an abandoned van. A Gatling gun will also be present. * The 20 round, belt-fed box magazine for the Shambler can be found in The Dead City. It is on a table in a side tunnel just after you first get in the boat. Variants and Customization Metro Last Light The Shambler can equip five different attachments that come in three attachment slots. Metro Exodus Shambler shares Stock upgrades with Kalash and Bulldog and some barrel upgrades with Ashot. Most Sights and Extra attachments the Shambler uses are also available for other weapons (reflex sights, lasers etc.), but all Magazine upgrades and many Barrel upgrades are unique to this weapon. Obtainment Metro 2033 Tactics and Use The Uboinik is by far one of the most reliable guns in the game for close-quarters combat. Its power is quite impressive; It quickly brings down even armored infantrymen with body shots. Unfortunately, it reloads incredibly slow; each shell has to be loaded by hand, resulting in a terribly slow reload process between volleys. While not so bad against single targets or pairs, this terribly long process can be outright fatal if one does not fight smart. Staying mobile with this weapon is vital, as is taking advantage of the fact that it can fire while it's reloading if there is ammo in the chambers. The Bayonet is an improvement for this gun; it does a fair bit of damage, has no need for ammo, and saves the need to switch weapons to melee attack to break open a door or deal with a small threat, like a lurker. This could be a good backup when you don't have time to reload this complicated weapon. It also effectively doubles the utility of the weapon; by alternating bayonet attacks and shotgun blasts, the Uboinik can quickly bring down the toughest of enemy opposition with some practice. This weapon must not be ignored due to its close-range capabilities, especially in Metro 2033, which lacks the Saiga, leaving only the Duplet and the extremely rare Abzats. It is also very effective to utilize the Uboinik as a single-shot gun. Firing the one shell of the first reload results in a quick reload of the next. This is very effective when fighting off Lurkers as one-shot will usually do them in and won't get Artyom caught up in a slow reload cycle, also, the rest of the shells in the magazine can be reserved for multiple or tough enemies. As with the Duplet, you may want to make sure you always have the Uboinik loaded before heading to hot zone due to its very slow reload, this also applies to Shambler, though its reload speed has been increased. Like Saiga-12 and Abzats, you will normally chew out a lot of shotgun shells if you use this weapon frequently, so you may have to buy some at the weapon shop. 'Using the melee effectively (Metro 2033 only)' The Bayonet attachment takes some getting used to. Simply pulling the trigger causes Artyom to do a quick jab forward with the weapon. Holding the fire button down causes Artyom to pull the weapon back and ready for a much more powerful thrust. The jabs are mostly used for forcing enemies back and holding the line while Artyom reloads; the power thrust is much more powerful; a single strike can prove to be fatal to an unfortunate Nosalis or armored soldier with a lucky hit. Likewise, this can cause an instantly-fatal head-strike on many enemies with a fully-readied power-thrust. The Bayonet attachment can come in handy in defense situations, which Artyom may not have time to reload his weapons. Note that the bayonet, like the trench knife, has a silent attack capability (which means that it will not alert hostiles in the area), and has unlimited uses. Making good use of it can more than double the efficiency with the Uboinik. Related Achievements/Trophies Metro 2033 Metro 2033 Redux Metro Last Light Metro Exodus Trivia Metro 2033 (Original) *The prominent rod under the Uboinik's barrel is a cleaning tool and maintenance device; it can be used to clear debris. If the player is idle long enough, Artyom will eventually eject the rod, and use it to clean the inside of the weapon's barrel. *Along with Kalash, the Uboinik is the most common weapon used by NPCs; Bourbon uses one, as does Vladimir. It is also common among the Nazis. However, none of them ever use the bayonet. *If the weapon contains 1 to 4 shells and Artyom reloads it, he will only load 5 shells, but if he shoots a shell and then reloads, he loads 6 shells. *Due to its complicated design, the Uboinik requires the most time out of all shotguns to be fully-loaded, the reloading sequence can be halted, however. *It is possible for the Uboinik to "consume" shells, as the shells loaded into the weapon do not appear to return to the player's ammo cache when the weapon is dropped. It is possible to use up all of Artyom's shotgun shells without firing a shot, by swapping, reloading, and repeating. Metro: Last Light *The reload of the Shambler is faster than Uboinik, and can be always reloaded to 6 shells, unless if the player does not have enough ammo or the process is manually interrupted. It is possible to fire this weapon while reloading. *The Shambler is slightly smaller compared to Metro 2033, but the designs are identical. Metro Exodus *Artyom mentioned in his diary that he deeply distrusts Shambler, because the gun is unreliable. *The Shambler has the highest variance of reload animations in the game, as each magazine upgrade completely changes how the reloading process of the gun works. The Small Cylinder is removed completely and replaced (unless only one shell is fired, which will be replaced in the bottom right side clamp, OR you perform a full reload with only one shell remaining in your inventory, which will be loaded into the bottom left clamp, and Artyom will cycle the weapon to load the shell in the chamber.) The Fixed Cylinder requires that each shell be loaded individually, but the reload can be interrupted. The Shotgun Magazine is swapped out like a standard assault rifle or Saiga 12 style magazine, and the Box Magazine is similar to a belt-fed machine gun style magazine. Bugs/Issues *When looking at Artyom's watch with the Automatic Shotgun equipped, the screen does not focus on the watch but is instead completely blurred. this is less of an issue in Last Light or Redux. *If you zoom in and out too quickly while firing it will shoot an extra shell at seemingly very low accuracy Gallery Uboinik z LL (FPP).jpg|In-game Uboinik, as seen from the first-person perspective in Metro: Last Light. Uboinik M2033 01.jpg|Buying a Uboinik in Metro 2033 Uboinik collimator side sm.png|Metro LL Uboinik with Reflex Sight Shambler being reloaded.jpg|The Uboinik being reloaded Shambler with reflex sight.jpg|The Uboinik with the reflex sight, seen through Artyom's view Exodus - Uboinik.jpg|The Uboinik in Metro Exodus Model Viewer (2).png|Shambler from the official Metro Exodus website Model Viewer (3).png de:Ubojnikru:Убойникuk:Убойник Category:Weapons Category:Tower Pack DLC Category:Developer Pack DLC Category:Chronicles Pack DLC Category:Metro Made Weapons Category:Shotguns